


On The Rocks

by destielfordays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cas gets drunk, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Short Story, bartender!Dean, cas gets stood up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielfordays/pseuds/destielfordays
Summary: Cas gets stood up by his date who never comes, but waiter and bartender Dean keeps him company.





	On The Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> just a little short story i made b/c i was bored.  
> enjoy :)))

Castiel walked into the rustic yet modern restaurant, stopping at the front door and scanning the area. The place was dimly lit with lights hanging from the ceiling, sparking up the place. The restaurant was small, with only a few tables scattered around the room. A large bar covered the wall, and behind it was rows and rows of expensive looking bottles of vodka, scotch, and other types of liquor.

 

He was wearing a white button-down shirt, a dark blue tie, and dress pants. On top of that, a long, tan trench coat to keep him warm from the cold autumn weather brewing outside.

 

A nice hostess with long brown hair and tan skin walked him to his table and gave him a menu, where he proceeded to ask, slightly embarrassed, “I’m actually waiting for another person to arrive, could you bring one more menu?” She smiled and nodded, coming back a minute later, placing the second menu on the empty placemat in front of him.

 

The restaurant was nearly empty, only a couple of other tables were seated with customers.

 

Cas looked around the room once more, tapping his finger on the table nervously. His date should be there any second now. He bowed his head down and sighed, _This was a terrible idea_ he thought.

 

Footsteps neared the table and Castiel raised his head, it was a tall blonde-haired man covered in freckles, wearing all black. “‘m name’s Dean and I’ll be your server tonight. Can I get you started on some drinks?” Dean asked with a smile.

 

“I’m waiting for someone, could you come back in a few minutes?” Cas asked politely.

 

“Of course, I’ll be back in about ten minutes.” Dean turned and walked away.

 

Cas sat in waiting for fifteen minutes and no one arrived, except Dean, coming back to check up on him, which he replied again with, “Still waiting,” or “They should be here soon,” showing an unconvincing smile.

 

After an hour, Dean came by asking, “Still no one?”

 

“Nope,” Castiel sighed. At this point, he slouched in the chair, coat hanging off the side, and tie loosened.

 

“Why don’t you come over to the bar? I’ll fix you up a drink.” Dean smiled, crossing his arms.

 

“I need a drink.” He mumbled under his breath and Dean chuckled. He got up from the empty table and made his way to the other side of the room, trench coat slung over his shoulder. Cas sat at one of the stools, and Dean made his way around the bar and onto the other side.

 

“You’re a bartender too?”

 

“Yeah, I kinda do everything around here. Tryin’ to make an extra buck so my little brother Sammy can go to college.”

 

“That’s very sweet of you Dean.”

 

“Wicked smart kid,” Dean laughed under his breath before straightening up and asking, “What’d you want to drink?”

 

“Something strong, please.”

 

“You got it,” He smiled, and a minute later a glass was placed it down in front of Cas. He took a large sip, and it went down smoothly.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Castiel.”

 

“Well, Cas, sorry your date bailed on you. She doesn’t deserve you anyway.” Dean tried to lighten the mood.

 

“He, actually.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My date was a ‘he’.”

 

“Well, he sounds like a douche.”

 

Cas chuckled and took another sip of his drink, “Yes, yes he is.” 

 

The rest of the night was filled with light-hearted banter and corny jokes shared by Dean. Castiel was on his third drink when he realized that he and Dean were the only two left in the restaurant. “I should get going. I don’t want to keep you any longer than you’re needed,” Cas reached for his wallet and thought he could almost see a tinge of sadness behind Dean's eyes.

 

“No, no, it’s on the house,” Dean held up his hand in protest.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Absolutely.” He answered with a smile.

 

“Okay then, see you around, Dean.”

 

“Sure thing, Cas.”

 

Once Castiel left, Dean started to clean up, wiping down the counter. He reached for the empty glass and next to it was a napkin with messy blue penmanship on it. Dean grabbed the napkin to examine it, and grinned ear to ear when he read it:

 

_Call me._

_579-0062_

_Castiel x_


End file.
